


Sex Ed With Eddie Brock

by out_of_the_woodsyet



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Education, blowjob, but yeah this is all eddie explaining sex to symbiote and then they have sex, symbrock, veddie - Freeform, wow i didn't know that was a tag haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_the_woodsyet/pseuds/out_of_the_woodsyet
Summary: I’m going to have my monster fucker card revoked unless I write at least one Venom fic so here we go





	1. Self-Love

_Unbelievable_ , Eddie thought to himself as he stumbled through the dark. _Fucking unbelievable._ The past few days had felt like a thousand years, and his interaction with crazed, flesh-hungry extraterrestrials was far from over. He had been possessed, stalked, attacked, thrown from his motorcycle and flung off of buildings. And just when he thought that he had been done with Venom, the parasite that had plagued him and caused him so much grief and madness, he had been marched into the woods by a death squad, only to be saved by said parasite with his ex-girlfriend as the host.

Without a moment to so much as catch his breath or take full stock of the situation, Venom was pushing Eddie back towards danger. Eddie asserted that they shouldn’t be leaving Annie in the woods, but Venom insisted on pressing on, that stopping Riot and his impending invasion was their top priority. 

They. We. How could Venom use those words after all this shit? 

Eddie was pissed, and Venom could feel it. With barely any energy in his body from the events of the day, Eddie still found it in him to bitch about how Venom had seen planet Earth as nothing more than an all-you-can-eat buffet. Venom hissed that that had once been true, stopping Eddie in his tracks for a brief moment. Wow, an actual moment of honesty from the symbiote. 

**But it is different now, Eddie,** Venom insisted, **I have decided to stay.**

The two continued to bicker as Eddie trudged through the woods. _If you’re so hell-bent on this “we” stuff, why am I the only one walking towards a fucking rocket?_ he wanted to scream, but he kept going, dubious about Venom’s sudden impassioned love for planet Earth. Blah blah stop Riot, bla bla save the world. Was this really the same sack of goo that had wanted him to bite the heads off of men in his apartment? 

Eddie’s shoes crunched over leaves and fallen sticks towards the only light source he could see, and soon the pair found themselves at an overlook, the rocket shining like a beacon of anti-hope above the water. Fighting Riot wasn’t going to be easy… Stopping a rocket was probably going to be much worse. Why the sudden 180? Why betray your own people? Why not just eat Eddie and Annie and the whole human race when that would be so much easier?

Wanting to ask all of this but not finding the exact words, Eddie finally blurted: “Cut the bullshit. What really made you change your mind?”

The dark, cold coils were wrapping around him, sliding across his skin as Eddie and the symbiote combined into a hulking mass. Eddie felt the cold, familiar embrace of the extraterrestrial, felt Venom’s words coming out of their shared mouth: **You. You did, Eddie.**

Eddie’s heart leapt. Warmth crept over his body, through his hair, under his clothes.

**Eddie…**

“Venom,” Eddie moaned just before his companion slid into his mouth. His skin was pulsating, something has a stranglehold around his balls. Yes. Yes!

**I am Venom… and you are mine…** Eddie was nothing but pounding blood below the belt, ready to explode. **I am Venom… and… I… I….**

“Shit!”

Eddie’s eyes flew open and, to his shock, then confusion, then comfort found himself staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. 

A dream. It was just a dream. Eddie wiped the sweat from his face and let out a huge sigh.

He and Venom had had that conversation three weeks ago. Three weeks since he and Venom had re-melded for the sake of fighting Riot, three weeks since he and Venom had decided to cohabitate indefinitely... and, consequently, three weeks since he had beat his meat.

Frustrated, damp, Eddie kicked off his blankets and propped himself up on his elbows to see the damage. He was not quite fully erect, but hard enough that no thoughts of baseball scores or roadkill could help him calm back down. The tip of his penis was pressing against the inside of his boxers, straining to get out, begging to be thrashed. A spot of precum had soaked through a small portion of the fabric, and the longer Eddie looked at himself the more desperate he became to just let it all out. 

Well, he thought, maybe I could just do it quickly before--

**Eddie!**

Damnit. Eddie could not always be sure when Venom was awake or asleep (did he even sleep?), but he was certainly up now, squirming under Eddie’s skin. 

**Eddie Eddie!** his other echoed through Eddie’s head. **What’s this?**

“Nothing,” was Eddie’s knee-jerk reaction, but in the dark Eddie could see his companion's blacker-than-black tendrils creeping over his shoulder and down his body. “I-it’s nothing, just a human thing--”

**We like it!**

Eddie jumped to sit up and swatted at Venom. “Don’t touch it--!”

**What is it??** Venom demanded. The tendrils had slowed but not halted, and to Eddie’s surprised and disgust he really like the way Venom felt on his thighs. 

_Just a dream, just a dream, I don’t really… I mean I don’t actually… do I?_

“It’s, erm…” Eddie nervously ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. “That’s erm… That’s my… genitals.” He felt like an idiot. Or a very childish scientist. _Genitals._ As if more formal language would make describing a penis to an alien less awkward. “D-do you know what I mean?”

**Yes,** Venom replied. **All creatures reproduce in some way, yes?**

“Yes,” Eddie said, signing in relief. “Yeah, uh, that’s just where human have their… parts.”

Eddie could feel his pulse in his ears. The ooze had still not retreated, were still curiously making their way towards Eddie’s crotch. 

**It feels good, Eddie!** Venom squealed. **How did you do it? Show us!**

A noise of distress came out of Eddie as his hand went to his face. “I-I’d rather do it alone--”

**Show us, Eddie!**

His head was pounding, his dick was pounding, he had almost fucking died like five times three weeks ago, God he just wanted to get his rocks off and chill out. Before he could think any more about it, Eddie shoved his hand into the drawer of his bedside table and rummage around for lotion as a thousand excuses and rationalizations fluttered through his mind like a tornado of horny birds. _I mean, if we keep going on like this, he’ll have to know eventually, right? He’s seen me taking a dump, this isn’t much worse, right? He knows everything reproduces, so he must know some creatures masterbate..._

Eddie triumphantly drew what he was looking for out of the drawer and tried to get comfortable on the bed. The tendrils were still there, but so long as he did his business by himself he didn’t mind. Men have jerked it in weird situations, right? He certainly hoped so. 

**What’s that?** Venom asked as Eddie tried and failed to discreetly put some lotion in his hands. **Food?**

_Somebody kill me._ “Uhh, no. It…” Eddie laid sideways to shove his face into his pillow before trying to explain himself. “Look, humans are horny. We want to have sex, to reproduce. And when we don’t have sex, we… have sex with ourselves.” Venom’s coils wiggled thoughtfully. “C-can I do that? That won’t make you uncomfortable, will it?”

**It feels good?** Venom asked.

“Yeah,” Eddie affirmed. 

**Then do!** Venom said as his pitch-black vines squirmed in anticipation. **We want to feel good, Eddie!**

“We… okay.” 

_No thinking, just do it._

Embarrassed out of his mind, Eddie shoved his hand into his boxers and took hold of himself. The second he did, his companion amassed themself behind Eddie, creating a great lump on his back and wrapping themself around Eddie’s chest. 

**More, Eddie!** Venom hissed in his ear, and before he could stop himself Eddie began pumping. 

For the moment Venom had calmed down, probably feeling the stimulation that Eddie was. This was weird, but it was nice, doing something so base and animal and just letting his thoughts drift away as his hand ran over his skin. Up, down, up, down. Pound, pound, pound. Just as he was getting into his rhythm he realized that Venom’s head was beside his, and their tongue was sliding around his neck.

**More, Eddie!** Venom purred, and Eddie felt his dick jolt in excitement. 

Eddie was panting in pace with his hand’s movement, and Venom’s tongue was lapping up Eddie’s sweat like it was sweet nectar. **More, Eddie, more, Eddie!** Pound, pound, pound, pound, faster, faster, faster, faster. His balmed hand, the cold tendrils on his legs, the humidity of Venom’s beath on his neck. Faster, faster--

“Hah!” Eddie exhaled as he came, creaming the inside of his boxers and sending his companion into a frenzy. Finally, fuck. Venom was saying something but he couldn’t hear, all he could feel was the sweet release.


	2. A Risky Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THAT TONGUE DO

**We _like_ it, Eddie!** Venom hummed happily. **Again! Do it again!**

Eddie’s body was now completely limp as a post-orgasm calm overcame his body. It was not the best orgasm he’d ever had, but damn had he needed that. Eddie closed his eyes and rolled onto his back, his hand still in his pants. “I have to wait a little while, V,” he said quietly. 

For a moment he thought he was going to have a moment of peace, until he noticed something was dripping onto his forehead. Eddie opened his eyes slightly, then completely. Venom’s face was right above his, suspended in the air, his tongue sliding hungrily between jagged teeth as flecks of spit fell onto Eddie’s skin. 

**Why.**

“Why?” Eddie repeated.

**Why do we wait.**

“Because…” Eddie sighed. No rest for the host. He adjusted himself again, putting one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach to prepare himself for some very weird pillow talk. “Some humans have this thing called a refractory period. It means you have to wait after having sex before you can have it again.”

**How long.**

All of Venom’s questions were sounding more like demands. God, was Venom horny too? Eddie supposed it made sense; Venom was the living definition of a hedonist. Chocolate, tater tots, the flesh of his enemies… why shouldn’t sex be one of Venom’s favorite things?

“Depends on the person,” Eddie replied. “Some people have to wait a few minutes, others a few hours.” 

Venom’s bleary white eyes narrowed. **We want to do it again.**

“Well so do I, but just wait a minute, alright?” 

A moment of silent passed between them and Eddie thought the conversation was over. He closed his eyes and breathed steadily. Once again he assumed he was going to be able to relax until his companion growled: 

**Let us help.**

Eddie opened his eyes to once again look at Venom, who was now not only a head and a few tendrils, but an almost full body, hunched over Eddie and hungrily glaring down at him. 

“Help?” Eddie asked, only half-aware that his eyes were fixated on Venom’s tongue. 

**Tell us how, Eddie.**

“Well…” At that moment a blowjob sounded heavenly, but Eddie was not sure if he should outright ask for that intoxicating tongue. “If you wrap around, then move like I did with my hand, we can start again.”

Venom’s form floated to Eddie’s lower half like cobwebs until their face was above Eddie’s hips. Tendrils erupted from Eddie’s legs to poke and prod, tugged his boxers down to his knees, exposing Eddie’s milky-white thighs and mostly flaccid penis protruding out of his pubes. Venom’s tongue gilded between their teeth. Eddie had never gotten a good look at that tongue before. Had felt it being used when the two were fused, but here in the dark Eddie could not pull his eyes away. It was slick with saliva, but the texture of the tongue itself was rough. Bumpy in some places, deep ridges in others. It was fascinating, serpentine. 

The tip of the tongue swayed curiously above Eddie’s body before sliding down and playfully flicked the head of Eddie’s penis. Eddie shivered. His companion's tongue raising his dick and let it fall, testing the weight, getting the feel for what they were dealing with. A lick here, a prod there, in no time Eddie felt the familiar tugging in his lower abdomen as his cock twitched back to life. Not moaning was nearly impossible, and Eddie finally let out a small “hah!” when Venom curiously ran the tip of their tongue across Eddie’s urethral opening before sliding across the head and down the underside of the shaft. Eddie felt like he was being experimented on, and weirdly found it kind of hot.

**Feels good, Eddie?** Eddie stared at his other, who was currently exploring the delicate skin of his balls with their tongue and tendrils. Venom could see Eddie’s mind right? Maybe not the full capacity, since they still had conversations, still had disagreements and misunderstandings, but… could Venom feel what Eddie was wanting? How badly he was wanting?

“Yeah,” Eddie said, still straddling the line between weirded out and aroused. “If you wrap around like I did with my hand…”

From the underside of Eddie’s dick, Venom’s muscular tongue slithered around and around until Eddie couldn’t see himself anymore.

**Like this?**

With their tongue fully occupied, Venom’s voice came to Eddie in echos inside his head, which made Eddie even more overwhelmed. In his head, in his bed… the symbiote was now an active player in every facet of Eddie’s life. 

“Maybe a bit tighter,” Eddie suggested.

Venom gently squeezed Eddie’s shaft until he let out a disgraceful “Oh!”

**Good, Eddie?**

“Y-yeah,” Eddie affirmed. “Now go up and down?”

Venom shifted and grunted, trying to find the right position. This sort of movement with their tongue was a new maneuver, but with some adjustments Venom got into a good rhythm up and down, up and down. Sliding, tightening and untightening their grip, Eddie’s heart was beating in his ears. He reached up to clutch the bedsheets by his head, moaning as his companion picked up the pace. Up, down, up, down. Ohhh, uhh, ahh, hahh! 

White, veiny textures were spreading across Venom’s body, pulsating with each thrust. As Eddie moaned inky coils unfurled from Venom’s body, clinging to the bed. Venom was growing. Ferocious. Lecherous. Their head was no longer humanoid, it was almost Eldritch, split in half at the mouth with teeth in all directions.

Eddie covering his face with his hands, partially in embarrassment, partially to keep him from yelling in pleasure. He was getting close, his penis was throbbing as Venom throttled him. That ghastly maw gushing with saliva better than any lube he had ever felt. But the teeth, oh sweet God the teeth were getting dangerously close to Eddie’s penis. 

In a fit of pleasure, Venom tugged Eddie’s shaft so forcefully Eddie’s entire body was moving back and forth in time with Venom’s sucking motion. Eddie’s moans turned to soft yells turned to screams. The bed creaked like it was going to break. The teeth were fully out, grazing the hairs of Eddie’s happy trail, tearing the sheets and mattress between Eddie’s legs. Venom pumped Eddie faster and faster, tighter and tighter, choking his cock and nearly pushing him over the edge. 

“Uh, uh, uhhh,” Eddie whined, trying to talk, “I’m gonna come--”

What might have been a question came from Venom’s mouth, but they were far too enthralled with pumping Eddie that they didn’t seem to care. 

“I-I’m gonna,” Eddie tried to say as Venom tugged, “I-I’m gonna-!” 

Eddie saw stars. His head slammed back into the mattress and he whined as cum exploded out of him, splattering the inside of Venom’s mouth. Eddie was about to apologize until he saw his companion closing his horrifying head around Eddie’s member. His hips were moving again, but this time he was being pulled further and further into Venom. Eddie’s back arched and he moaned, and he understood. Venom was guzzling his cum. 

When Eddie seemed to have been sucked dry, Venom released their grasp on Eddie’s penis, retracting their gooey grip on his hips and returning to a mostly humanoid form. The form moved through the darkness until Venom’s face was once more above Eddie’s, smiling in delight.

“You like that, Buddy?” Eddie said, a limp ragdoll against his sweat-drenched, partially-shredded bedsheets.

**Good, Eddie! It feels good!** Liquidy matter was wrapping around Eddie, not to transform, but to envelop. Was this the symbiote equivalent of spooning? **Was that the right way to do it?**

“Yes,” Eddie breathed against the membrane of his other. “That was amazing.”

Somewhere, maybe in Eddie’s mind or from a mouth Eddie could not see, Venom chuckled deeply, obviously pleased with themself. **You feel relaxed… are you going to sleep now, Eddie?**

Eddie sighed a yes. Venom’s hold on him tightened lovingly, and sweet, low whispers stayed with Eddie until he drifted to sleep.


	3. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He proteccs  
> He sex  
> But most importantly   
> He respeccs
> 
> Skip to Part 4 if you want more porn. I just like lovers discussing boundaries, especially when it’s a human matched with an alien or other non-human sentient being. Consent is important so I guess I always imagine how these conversations go down.

**Eddie… Eddie… We want more, Eddie…**

Something was tugging at the hem of his boxers. Eddie shot up in bed to see what the symbiote was doing, and sighed in post-panic relief when he saw inky material only on the outside of his clothing. 

**Alright, Eddie?**

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie said, rubbing his face. “Just need some breakfast.”

Before Venom could say or do anything else Eddie jumped out of bed, and after a quick piss Eddie bee-lined for the kitchen. Eddie and Venom had moved to a new apartment (seemed like the best course of action considering what happened in the last one), and unpacked boxes were still strewn about here and there. 

After stepping over some crates of pots and pans, Eddie moved to the refrigerator to make their usual breakfast: sausage and scrambled eggs for Eddie, a pack of uncooked ground beef for Venom. The latter waited patiently for Eddie’s breakfast to cook, watched the coffee being prepared and gas stove burst to life. Different metabolisms, different tastes. That’s what they had discussed, and while all bets were off when they were morphed together as Venom, in a domestic setting Eddie needed uniformity, needed a schedule and regular diet, and Venom allowed this with minimal grumbling. 

Eggs crackled, sausage packing split, and piping hot caffeine was poured into familiar mugs. Eddie sat in the one kitchen chair not filled with boxes or misplaced crap and laid out his meal on the table, and Venom materializing beside him where their food had been placed. Every other morning Venom ate their pack of meat plastic and all in a single greedy chomp, but today they hesitated, looking between the meal and Eddie before asking:

**What’s wrong, Eddie?**

Avoiding eye contact, Eddie moved his eggs around his plate in feigned nonchalance. “Why do you ask?”

**I can feel you, Eddie. I know something’s wrong, and that you don’t want to talk about it.**

Eddie placed his fork beside his plate and looked to Venom’s unblinking eyes. This topic was awkward, and could possibly disrupt what they had, whatever it was, in or out of the bedroom. Would Venom understand what Eddie needed to ask, and why? 

After a small sigh, Eddie asked: “Did… did you touch me while I was asleep?”

Venom’s eyes narrowed in confusion. **We are always touching.**

“Right, I mean…” Eddie took a deep breath as he tried to find his words. “I mean... did you touch my penis? Like, did you try to have sex with me while I was asleep?”

**No,** Venom said simply. **Do you want me to?**

“No! No,” Eddie said, unsure of how to touch on this topic with his alien accomplice. “Please don’t ever do that while I’m asleep.”

**But I can feel that you want it?** Venom commented, genuinely puzzled. **Not the second time you slept, the first time. You were dreaming about me.**

“...Sure,” Eddie admitted with some difficulty, “but, with humans… just because I want something doesn’t mean I’ve agreed to it. Does that make sense?” 

Venom’s unblinking eyes jittered, the cogs turning where Eddie couldn’t hear. After a moment Venom suggested: **Like when I want to eat people, but you have to approve of the person.**

Eddie tried and failed to suppress a bemused smile. Thousands of works of fiction imagined first contact with aliens, how humankind would try and breach the differences in language and culture, and right now he was sitting in his kitchen with a slime monster trying to find common ground in a serious discussion by talking about food. 

“Sort of,” Eddie said. “Just… know that for humans, consent is a big thing, so make sure you ask before you do anything sexual with me, okay?”

To Eddie’s relief, Venom agreed without question. **We will always ask, Eddie,** Venom said. **We are partners, Eddie. We protect each other.**

Eddie smiled. Without another word, Venom swallowed their breakfast whole and Eddie went to work on his. Maybe this was going to work out. Whatever they had, it could work, because they could be honest with each other. 

The two shared a minute or two of quiet contentment before Venom asked:

**I can hold you now, Eddie?**

“Right now?” Eddie asked. “Sure, you can hold me.”

Just like the night before, Venom swept up and engulfed their host like a blanket, and as Eddie finished his breakfast he could have sworn Venom was purring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to porn :)

Full of breakfast and reassured by his conversation with Venom, Eddie moved his dish to the kitchen sink and put his laptop in its place on the table. Eddie wasn’t technically working that day, but there was a previous story he had written that he thought he could do a follow-up on. 

After the confrontation with Riot the public hadn’t know everything about the Life Foundation and why it had financially imploded and literally exploded, but enough rumors from surviving employees and pictures from a news outlet via an acrophobiac and a sentient barrel of Gak, the public knew enough. With the corporation’s demise came Eddie’s redemption, at least in part, and Eddie was currently working freelance for the San Francisco Courier, with the promise that with good behavior he could work full-time. It was a good gig, and with Venom’s reminders to not be an asshole he might just be able to keep it.

When Eddie sat back down at the table, Venom returned to their placement as a blanket. The gooey texture squeezed between Eddie and the chair beneath him, and Eddie could feel the slight weight of Venom on his shoulder, where Eddie could feel Venom’s eyes watching him work. In general Eddie felt at ease living with Venom at his side during something menial, but after failing to focus on a few simple lines of text and browsing social media to keep him engaged in his screen, Eddie sighed and closed the window. Things just felt different that day. He had a lot to think about, and work just didn’t seem to suit his mood. 

**Done with work, Eddie?**

“For now, yeah,” he said, stretching his arms above his head. “I wasn’t really planning on working today, anyways. I dunno. Maybe I’ll just watch some TV.”

**I kiss you now, Eddie?**

This was out of nowhere. Or was it? What had Venom been thinking about while Eddie was on his laptop?

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie said. “We can kiss if you want.”

Excitedly, Venom materialized out of Eddie’s chest. A toothy grin was hovering in front of Eddie’s face, and when beefy tendrils ran through his hair and pulled him closer Eddie closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Venom’s lips were soft. Cool to the touch just as they had been all those nights ago in the woods. Then Eddie’s pulse had raced in surprise, but now was different. His ears were hot, his muscles alert. Eddie moaned as the two sucked into the first kiss then opened back up for more. His fingers were moving up to embrace his other, enraptured by the softness of their embrace, and then Venom slid their massive tongue into Eddie’s mouth. 

Venom’s tongue was insanely thick. At first Eddie was surprised, but feeling the thing pulsating only made him want more. There was something weirdly intoxicating about something slimy sliding into him. The kissing continued, the sucking and gasping, the holding and pulling, and when Venom slithered out of him Eddie was gasping for air. 

**I did it right?** Venom asked, sounding pretty proud of themself. 

“Huh?” Eddie said stupidly. “I-I mean, y-yes, yeah, it, wow.”

Venom chortled. **What else can we do?** Venom asked. 

“What do you mean?”

**Want you to feel good, Eddie** , Venom said. **Want _us_ to feel good.**

_Well holy shit._ Eddie was unsure of how to handle a blank check like that, but after being absolutely spoiled the night before, Eddie decided to focus on his companion’s wants. 

“Well what do you like?” Eddie asked. “I mean you… your kind… reproduce, right? Maybe we could do something you like.”

**Like last night?** Venom asked. **I did to you, you do to me?**

“A blowjob,” Eddie explained. “And yeah I could try that. I mean, do you have… anything like that? Something similar to a penis?”

Venom raised an inky tentacle in the air, and after a moment of silence seemed to relish the look of shock and horror on Eddie’s face. 

“Are… are all of your tentacles dicks?”

Venom chuckled deeply, neither a confirmation nor a denial. 

Eddie shook his head and tried to move on. “Well what do you like to do with… that?”

**Like it being touched. Or inside.** Venom thought for a moment and then asked: **Will you have sex if I’m in your mouth?**

“Will I… huh?”

**Sex. When you felt good and screamed. Right before going to sleep.**

Eddie repeated Venom’s words to himself until he realized what they meant: “Oh, you mean cum. No, I won’t cum if you’re in my mouth.”

**Want us to cum _together_ , Eddie.**

_How chivalrous_. Eddie scratched his beard and thought. There was a very obvious course of action he had been avoiding, but it looked like that’s where the day was going. He had never done anything in the ass, but then again he had never been with anyone he wanted to do that with. It seemed daunting to say the least, but Venom was a giver, and he could tell what Eddie liked, and based on their conversation Eddie trusted Venom to stop if Eddie asked. 

“Well… some people… I’ve never tried it, but some people… l-like it in the ass.”

Venom’s silence denoted their confusion. **That’s part of your genitals?**

“Well not exactly,” Eddie said. “But there’s a way to… access…” Before he could misrepresent himself further Eddie pulled out his laptop again. With his companion looking on curiously, Eddie brought up a diagram on Google images to show Venom where the prostate was, and quickly explained that if Venom wanted Eddie to cum he could touch that area.

**We can do that, Eddie,** Venom said dutifully. **Do it now?**

“Uh, jeez, sure…” Eddie put the laptop away and stood awkwardly in his kitchen, unsure of what to do next. 

**Be comfy, Eddie,** Venom ordered. 

_Again, so chivalrous._ After a quick glance at his surroundings Eddie moved a few boxes from the couch and laid on his back. 

**Other way, Eddie.**

A little intimidated, Eddie rotated onto his stomach. 

“Okay,” Eddie said, in a shakier voice than he had wanted. “Just… Be gentle… please.”

The symbiote manifested from under Eddie’s body, seeping through the space where his skin and clothes met. Venom was going up his shirt, between his thighs. **Won’t hurt you, Eddie. Never hurt you…**

A shiver ran through Eddie’s body. “Venom…” Drool was pooling in Eddie’s mouth. His legs were shaking in anticipation. He didn’t know it could be this way, that Venom’s touch could be so sensual. 

Eddie once again felt playful tentacles tugging his boxers down. Eddie’s bare ass was exposed, and he heard his companion chuckling lecherously. He blushed. Did Venom like the way he looked? The thought was flattering, so much so that Eddie almost didn’t notice his partner’s gooey form venturing between his cheeks.

“Not yet!” Eddie said quickly. “Humans… need a little more attention first. Like kissing.”

**Perfect!**

From under his chest came Venom’s face, a deep smile splitting their head in two. **Never hurt you, Eddie,** Venom snarled lovingly, running their tongue along Eddie’s jawline, around his neck. **Take care of you, Eddie… You are mine.**

Venom’s gaping maw narrowed to a tunnel that enveloped Eddie’s mouth like a suction cup, a wet, warm vessel for a tongue with no end. Eddie couldn’t help but moan, and a deep rumbles of pleasure vibrated through his companion. Their tendrils tugged on Eddie’s boxers until his quarter chub and balls were exposed. 

**Tell us what to do, Eddie,** Venom insisted. **Want to make you feel good. Tell us how.**

“Rub me,” Eddie managed to say. “My dick and my ass. That helps get me ready.”

**Like this?** Venom spiraled around him in onyx coils, brushing past the coarse leg hairs and up the sensitive area of Eddie’s inner thighs to his ass cheeks. With permission from Eddie’s guiding hand, Venom wrapped around Eddie’s cock. Firm blackness grasped him, covered everything from base to tip. Pumping, pumping, pumping his dick, kneading his ass, riling Eddie up. Stimulation was coming from both ends, Eddie felt his heart pounding, his legs parting. Blood was flowing in all the right places. He had never done anything like this before, didn’t think his body could want this so bad. 

“Fuck,” Eddie murmured against Venom’s tongue. He was slobbering, he was sweating, and he thought if Venom teased his mouth and cock and ass any more he would collapse into a puddle. “Fuck… V.” 

**We like it, Eddie,** Venom snairled. 

Eddie was now on all fours. The Symbiote was covering him, caressing him, choking his cock. When Eddie could resist no more, he reached behind him and guided one of the tentacles to his anus. A wave of pleasure shot up Eddie’s spine as his ass cheeks were parted and Venom slid inside. 

Ooze began pumping inside of him, tugging, pushing, tugging, pushing. More tendrils went in, expanding, stretching Eddie. This was like nothing he’d ever felt, an icy-hot explosion from deep inside his ass, a tickle in his brain that sent his eyes rolling back into his head. He rocked with the movement, clenching the fabric of the couch for support. His body was on fire, his other pumping harder and harder until he was gasping for breath.

When Eddie’s moans were turning to shouts Venom squirmed and asked: **Hurting you, Eddie? Stop?**

“N-no,” Eddie said, gasping, wanting to beg for more. “Do you?”

**No. You feel so good, Eddie,** Venom panted, brushing close to Eddie for a quick, greedy kiss. 

“Keep going,” Eddie, begged, pressing his sweaty face against Venom’s. “ _Bigger_.”

At first Eddie wasn’t sure if Venom heard him. Then he whimpered. Then he wailed. Slowly but surely he felt the growing pressure, hard against his prostate and expanding his insides. Venom was growing, pulsating, stretching Eddie open, filling him up, growing larger with every thrust.

“ _Yes_!” Eddie yelled as his ass was absolutely throttled. Venom pounded his ass, Eddie’s body being buffeted back and forth, slamming his throbbing cock into the fabric of the couch. “ _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ ” He could hear Venom going in and out, could hear the smacking of his ass being rawed over and over. The tension was building, the pressure was overwhelming. Panting, craving, needing, Eddie wanted Venom to crawl inside him and make a nest, to reach so far that their cock and tongue could intertwine inside of him. 

As he howled in pleasure, Eddie grabbed Venom’s face and shoved their mouths together. Venom moaned in a monsterous burst of excitement, sucking his face like their life depended on it. “ _Deeper, Venom_ ,” Eddie begged between frenzied kisses. “ _Rearrange my fucking guts_.” 

With full permission, Venom thrust their tongue down Eddie’s throat until he gagged, but he didn’t let up, needed Venom inside of him, to explore every inch of him. His hands desperately pulled them closer. He could feel the teeth coming out, felt like Venom was going to swallow his head whole. 

Eddie couldn’t see, couldn’t think, couldn’t remember any word but “yes”. Venom moaned against Eddie’s face, growling as they shoved themself deeper and deeper down Eddie’s throat and up his ass. 

Just when Eddie thought he was about to be split in two, he felt a sweet release. He gasped. He moaned. Cum gushing out of him, splattering his legs and the couch beneath. 

Venom slid their tongue out of Eddie’s mouth and, slick with saliva, ran it against the skin of Eddie’s neck as he gasped for air.

**Felt good, Eddie?** Venom asked, sounding a little out of breath themself. 

“Fuck yeah,” Eddie said, half panting, half laughing. “Fuck! ...You?”

**Fuck yeah** , Venom repeated. **You’re warm, Eddie. Soft. Liked being inside.**

Absolutely spent, they collapsed on the couch. Eddie’s front was in a puddle of his cum, and dark ooze was leaking from his ass. Venom deflating across the couch and onto the floor like an oil spill. They were a sticky, disgusting mess, and Eddie loved it.

**Took care of you, Eddie?** Venom asked. 

“Yes, dear.” He had said “dear” somewhat sarcastically, but it felt almost natural to say. If he wasn’t panting he might have laughed. Nothing more natural than coming up with pet names for the carnivorous space sludge that had just spit-roasted him into next week. 

**I hold you now, Eddie?**

“Yes, dear,” he sighed, relaxing inside Venom’s embrace. 

**Hold you now, Eddie… My Eddie…**


End file.
